


My heart is dreaming, but Paris is screaming.

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Liam, Domestic Thiam, Feels, Gay, Honeymoon, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Theo tops, Thiam, Top Theo, bc we all need it, body praise, derek paid for the trip lol, in a whirlpool, just feels with dicks, kidding, liam bottoms, married thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Basically their first night together as a freshly wedded couple on the rooftop in Paris(The Dread Doctors paid for this shit ofc) (that was a joke, it was Derek)





	My heart is dreaming, but Paris is screaming.

„My heart is dreaming, but Paris is screaming." 

Theo's POV

"Oh my gosh, Li! We have our own freaking whirlpool," I exclaimed from outside our hotel room's. Currently we're on our honeymoon and in Paris, the city of love. 

"Are you kidding me?" Liam stormed through the door to our huge deck where actually a big whirlpool was. "Hm, what do you say about a round in the whirlpool?" he asked me, smirking. Grinning, I nodded, "Hell yes!"

Then he leaned towards me to kiss me but I turned my head to the side so that he was only kissing my cheek, he pouted. "Spare them for later, honey," I whispered seductively. Liam actually blushed a bit and chuckled, "I don't have any trunks with me."

"Doesn't matter, you won't need them anyway!" I taunted and my newly wedded husband shoved me gently, "Damn it Theo! Why are you always thinking about sex?" Smirking, I wrapped my arms around his hips, "What else do you think I married you for?"

Louis slapped my chest with a faked gasp and an embarrassed smile, causing me to laugh. "At least, one kiss?" He begged and I nodded bested, leaning towards him and pressing my lips onto his soft ones. "Get undressed, little wolf!"

He nodded and walked back inside the hotel room while I just undressed outside and climbed in the hot water of the whirlpool, before turning on the bubbles. It would be really relaxing if my husband was also there, here in my arms. We could drink champagne in the bubbling hot water, watching the sunset with the Eiffel Tower in the foreground.

Then, he would ride my Eiffel Tower afterwards.

"Hey..." I heard a small voice behind me. Liam stood there with only a towel wrapped around his waist, I smiled, "Hey baby, c'mere, it's really relaxing in here." He let his towel fall down as he stood in front of the pool, causing me to check him out intensely, "Don't stare at me." Liam mumbled as he held in his stomach, causing me to sigh. I stood up and offered him my hand which he gladly took and let me pull him in the water. "You are the most beautiful person in the entire world, baby, I promise you! You don't have to hold in your stomach, you know that I love your stomach! Bullshit, I love your whole body!" 

He wanted to say something but I quickly started to kiss him. I held on his hips, while I pushed him backwards against the pool edge. The small, loving pecks turned more and more into a heated make out session, creating a mess out of tongues and saliva between our mouths but we honestly didn't care. We've both had exchanged our sperms, at this point saliva isn't even the problem anymore. 

Liam moaned into my mouth as I lifted him up on my hips, causing him to wrap his legs around my body and hold on my broad shoulders. I started to scatter kisses on his neck, while the brown haired pulled on my wet darker streaks causing us both to moan in synch. I bit and sucked on his pale skin until I slightly tasted blood. Satisfied, I eyed my huge love bite and growled "Mine"

"C'mon Theo, please," Liam whimpered in my hair and I let him down back on his feet, before I turned him around. He now was standing with his back towards me, so I slightly knelt down and pulled his boxer shorts down with my teeth. Gently I massaged and kissed his bum, "T, please," he begged.

I lifted one arm to his back, tapping his shoulders and signaling him to bend over. Now I had a fully view on his hole, I smirking before I licked a fat stripe over it, causing him to yelp in surprise. But also I was surprised, with my tongue I could feel how loose his rim was. "Seems like you're still ready from yesterday."

I stood back up and held on his hips as I gently pushed into him, he moaned quietly and I sighed happily as I felt this amazing, tight and hot feeling around my pulsating dick. I pressed small kisses on Liam' shoulder while I gently began to fuck him. Slow but hard, just the way we both loved it. Liam stretched his bum out more, so I could enter him even deeper. Small moans escaped our both mouths, praising each others name like a prayer. 

"T...c-can you please fuck me harder!" he whispered and I rolled my eyes back, "Damn it little wolf, you like it hard, huh?" And my husband nodded, "Yes, love it when you fuck me hard, tempo doesn't matter, just hard and rough."

I panted as his naughty words, speeding up the movements of my hips. Liam held on the edge for dear life as my hips slammed against his bum, thrusting my dick deep and hard into his hot hole. "I---ugh, I'm cumming," Liam yelped and I bit into his nape where his mate bite was to muffle my scream. 

With a mixture of moaning and screaming Liam reached his climax, squirting his whole load over the edge on the tiles. Quickly I pulled out, turned my destroyed husband around, "Suck." He understood and knelt down in the bubbling water, taking my whole boner in his mouth and starting to suck on it like a pro. Well, maybe he was a pro, no, he definitely was a pro. It took me some lessons to teach him how to blow the whistle but it was worth it. 

I threw my head back as I released my whole come in Liam's wet mouth, "Fuck this, I love you so much!" My husband looked up to me through his lashed as he swallowed loudly, "Thank you, Sir." I chuckled sitting down on one of those seats in the whirlpool, pulling him into my arms and kissing his forehead, "No problem, Baby Boy. And now enjoy Paris." He leaned his head against my shoulder, humming, "Yeah...oh and, I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate it if you could leave a Kudo to let me know if you enjoy my OneShots :)   
> All the love!  
> Tumblr: @thiamforce


End file.
